The lost duaghter of the goddess story 1
by MoriShika
Summary: Kagome sudden has a strange vision, and finds a girl in the woods. Is this girl something more then the lost love of kouga?
1. Girl in the forest

The gang is heading off again. They reached a clearing, and Kagome looked around. All the sudden Kagome was in a town. Wolf demons were attacking villagers; Kouga was standing on the roof of a house. "Find her, and I want her alive. Don't even think of killing her!" A tall green banged girl, darted through the village, and stopped. She was surrounded by demons. She grabbed a long wooden pole. She knocked a wolf demon out, and jumped onto a roof. "Ha, you can't catch me." Kagome saw a demon behind the girl, and yelled, "Look out." Wolf demons surrounded Kagome, and the girl grabbed her arm, and jumped into the forest. "That was pretty brave, but I'd hurry, and get out of here. It's not you he's after." "Why is he after you?" "I have no idea. I think it is because of what I can do." "What can you do?" Kagome was back in the clearing. Inuyasha walked over to her. "What's up Kagome? You don't look so good." All the sudden a tornado came flying into the clearing, and Kouga jumped out. He ran over to Kagome, and grabbed her hand. "Kagome-" "Why did you attack a village just to kidnap a girl?" "Wha-what?" Kouga took a step back, and rubbed his neck. "I saw a vision of you trying to kidnap this girl. What is up with that?" Kouga turned and started to the forest. How did she know about Mori? Just thinking of Mori makes me sad. I still don't know what happened to her. My one love, died ten years ago in a battle with the Gokurakuchou tribe. I swore my revenge. He left them, and walked off. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and then turned to the forest. She felt something, but not the Shikon shards. A mysterious power was calling her. Kagome ran into the forest, and found an 18-year-old girl on the ground. She was breathing, but if she didn't get help soon she'd die. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha came running over, and saw the girl. "Inuyasha help me take her back into the clearing." He nodded, and they soon arrived in the clearing, with the girl in Inuyasha's arms. Sango turned her head to see Inuyasha putting the girl on the grass. Kagome quickly treated the wounds. The girl didn't move for several hours, and then she opened her eyes. "Where...am I?" she asked. The girl quickly sat up, and looked around. Kouga's scent was faintly there, "Kouga?" Kagome looked at the girl, and then jumped backwards, "you are the girl from my vision. The one Kouga was after. Only you look about three years older now." The girl looked around again, and then sighed, "Fifteen years ago this clear used to be a town. I lived there for two years, and then one day a wolf demon tribe attacked my village. I felled into the woods, and I kept traveling for three years, but then they found me again. I was tired of running, and let them capture me..."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
A girl was sitting in a cave. She kept her distance from everyone in the cave. She then covered her face, and cried.  
  
***End***  
  
"...but no one wants to hear a sad story so I finish it later. By the way thanks for helping me, but I'm afraid I don't have your names." Kagome looked around, and saw everyone staring at her to give introductions. She sighed, "My name is Kagome." Inuyasha looked at the girl, and said "I'm Inuyasha." "I'm Sango" Miroku sat next to the girl, and grabbed her hands, "I am Miroku. I feel your pain. Wi-" The girl jumped backward, and acted like he asked the question already, "Don't even think about you perverted monk! Humans." "So what's your name?" asked Sango, as she handed the girl a bowl of soup. "My name is...Mori. I don't like to talk about where I come from." Mori ate her soup, and then closed her eyes. My love. I will see you again. "So Mori continue your story." "Not right now please." Mori got up, and walked over to the edge of the forest, and laid down. She stared at the sky.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Mori sat on a rock in the middle of a river, wolf demons watched as she sung, and danced:  
  
I wait for my saint and face the day, that I have the hope to rechoose  
someday  
  
I cannot go on, take all the steps  
  
Cause my ways not easy to go  
  
Love, even I do believe when I see you, I can take my time  
  
Spend some days alone, being by myself, will be all, I do  
  
It, does it exsist an everlasting love? in which I could believe?  
  
I had hope because, I was strong and crude, knowing that I don't want  
  
No lose you, no  
Thinking of you made me cry  
  
See my eyes  
  
They were filled with tears  
  
And all I've got  
  
It's my will to be with you again  
  
Thinking of you made me cry  
  
So many times  
  
The only thing that fed my soul was you  
  
And I have my will to be with you someday  
I found out there was so independant and I kept the words, now I want  
you to know  
  
You are the one who made me smile when you saw my tearful face  
  
I won't waste more time I'm gonna take the chance to say these things  
to you  
  
When the day will come, I'll be strong enough  
  
My voice will be so loud, now cast a sound  
Thinking of you made me cry  
  
See my eyes  
  
They were filled with tears  
  
And all I've got  
  
It's my will to be with you again  
  
Thinking of you made me cry  
  
So many times  
  
The only thing that fed my soul was you  
  
And I have my will to be with you someday  
Thinking of you made me cry  
  
See my eyes  
  
They were filled with tears  
  
And all I've got  
  
It's my will to be with you again  
  
Thinking of you made me cry  
  
So many times  
  
The only thing that fed my soul was you  
  
And I have my will to be with you someday  
Thinking of you made me cry  
  
See my eyes  
  
They were filled with tears  
  
And all I've got  
  
It's my will to be with you again  
  
Thinking of you made me cry  
  
So many times  
  
The only thing that fed my soul was you  
  
And I have my will to be with you someday  
See my eyes  
  
They were filled with tears  
  
And all I've got  
  
It's my will to be with you again  
  
Thinking of you made me cry  
The only thing that fed my soul was you  
  
And I have my will to be with you someday Kouga appeared next to her. Mori smiled, and they kissed.  
  
***End***  
  
Mori put a finger to her lips, and cried. Started to blow, and wrapped around her body. The gang stared at Mori. Inuyasha turned away, and said, "She's part wolf demon, but I can't identify the other smell. All I know is that there is no human is in her." Mori turned her head to them, "If you are going to talk about me do it when I'm around please. I don't like people talking behind my back. It not nice, and I just don't like it. 


	2. Reunited

Mori got up, and walked over to Kagome. She stared at her for a second,  
and then grabbed Kagome's hand. They were both suddenly in the forest.  
Then the scene changed to a girl crying, in the wolf tribe cave.  
"This is where I stopped my story I want you to see the rest of it.  
Cause I don't have the words to describe what happened."  
Kagome stared as Kouga sat next to Mori, "Do you know why you're here?"  
"No! I was captured, and now I tired, and I just." She sighed, "It's  
about my father isn't it. I mean He was killed when I was twenty-five.  
I never knew what kind of demon he was, but now I think I know. He was  
the leader of the Forest Wolf tribe wasn't he?"  
Kouga nodded, "It's about your mother though."  
"My mother?"  
Kouga nodded again, "she was different then other mothers. She was  
well...um...a ...Mori your mother wasn't human."  
Mori stared at him, "she wasn't??"  
"No. To tell you the truth I don't know what she is. Only that she is  
alive."  
"Where?"  
"I don't know. I just know that she is alive."  
Mori nodded. She got up, "Are you going to let me go?"  
"I can't do that."  
"Why not?"  
Kouga handed Mori a slip of paper, "What? How? Why?"  
"I don't know, but who am I to argue."  
"Let me get to know you first Kouga, and then I'll think about it."  
Kagome looked at the piece of paper.  
  
Dear Kouga,  
Please capture young Mori Shika, and bring her to your cave for  
safekeeping. At all costs. I give you my permission to marry my  
daughter.  
Goddess Bless  
Nigai Tenshi  
  
Kagome was suddenly back in the clear, but it was morning. She looked  
around, and saw Inuyasha yelling at Mori.  
"What did you do?"  
"I did nothing!"  
Mori walked off into the woods.  
"Get back here."  
"Leave me alone!"  
Kagome got up quickly, "Mori! Wait!"  
Mori turned around, she had a cut down her face. It suddenly  
disappeared. She smiled, and walked over to Kagome, and sat down.  
"Yes?"  
"Why did you want me to see your past? And who is your mother?"  
"Every time you sleep you will get more of my story, but right now I need  
to return to my tribe. Kouga must miss me."  
"Well Mori there is something you should know."  
"What?"  
"Well...I...Kouga...Mori..."  
"What! Damn it!"  
"Mori your tribe was kinda destroyed."  
"What?" Mori grabbed Kagome.  
"It was Naraku, he tricked your tribe into leaving Kouga other then two  
wolf demons, and the wolves."  
"Who stayed? Who?"  
"Ginta, and I forget the other one's name."  
Mori let her hands drop. Her only family dead.  
"The wimpy wolf is coming Kagome."  
All the sudden Kouga appeared in the clearing. Mori turned her head.  
Kouga stared at Mori for a second.  
"M-Mori?"  
"Kouga!"  
Mori ran into Kouga, and started to cry. He hugged her tight. Tears ran  
down Mori's face. Just then Ginta, and Hakkaku came running into the  
clearing 


End file.
